A Vexatious Vargas
by Cherry82
Summary: Deciding on the name Giovanni Vargas. Often gets into mischief, all the while trying to gain his own dignity, and his sovereign as a nation. I have him as a twelve year old. Not too small, but also not to old to be under the rules of his older brothers.
1. Giovanni Vargas

It was a typical sunny day, and young Seborga and his dear friend Sealand were off in the town visiting, fooling around, and having a merry mischievous day. However trouble struck when Giovanni wound up in a terrible situation.

"Crap, crap, crap! We gotta get out of here Gio, what happens if we get found out? Ugh, I can't even fathom what my father's are going to say…eh." A frown formed on Peter Kirkland's face as he watched Giovanni Vargas scaling the window of a women's lingerie shop. He was the youngest brother of Feliciano, Romano, and their other brother Spain. And he was quite the troublemaker. He looked down to Sealand, and grinned.

"Oh would you just stop it! Nothing is going to happen, we just have to be on the sly." The twelve year old boy was at that age where females were something of an interesting creature. Peter who was the same age was someone who for the most part was a very well behaved micro nation. This of course had to be true, since his father Sweden, and his older brother England were very strict.

"Okay, okay. Um…can you see anything yet?" The boy was curious, after all, this was like a jackpot. Giovanni climbed a little further, having the women's dressing rooms be on the second floor. He narrowed his eyes, and his chin approached the window, and then they widened.

There before him was a vivacious looking young lady, maybe in her early twenties, and she was changing out of her clothing, to try on a corset. Gio smiled. He looked down, and laughed into his hands.

"Oh my god…you should see the jugs on this one, she is just simply amazing…and…uhhhh…oh no…" Giovanni was trying to be very discreet when one of his foot lost its placing, and he could not keep his balance. "Oh SHIT!" He yelled, and loud enough so the girl in the room turned and her eyes widened with fear. She screamed out, and held a cloth covering her body up, as she was embarrassed beyond compare.

"AGHHHHHHHH! OH DEAR, HELP, HELP! There is someone looking at me!" The girl hastily covered herself, and ran out of the room.

Peter noticed the Italian lose his step, and became frightened. He looked around, and though there was no one around, he could hear commotions from inside.

"Ahhh, Gio, come on, we have to get out of here, we are going to really get into trouble come on, come on!" The boy was standing a ways away. He looked up at his friend, and Giovanni was doing his best to get down, but his foot kept getting stuck.

On the ground level, Peter had not noticed that the owner of the shop had come out. He was too busy worrying over his friend. It wasn't until he felt a rough tug on his ear, that he turned around, and was at eye level with a pair of bountiful breasts. He gasped slightly, and looked up to the angry eyes of an elder female.

"Just what do you think you are doing young man…men?" She looked up, and saw the other boy just dangling. He looked down, and without a seconds noticed, he landed down, and fell upon his backside, shouting out.

"OWWWWWWW…UGH, OOOOH…" Slight tears came to his eyes, and he got up, only to be grabbed by the ear as well. The owner of the shop was named Isabella, and she was not at all happy that her customer's were being terrorized by mere children. "Hey! Let go of us you crazy old lady!" Shouted Giovanni.

"Old lady? Hmmpph…I know you Giovanni Vargas…and…and, hmmm…your little friend, he looks familiar. What is his name?" Sealand looked at the woman petrified. He twisted and turned, and was about to answer. Giovanni shook his head.

"Don't tell her, save yourself…come on…" The young Italian made so much commotion that it had gotten the attractions and looks from passerby's, one of them happened to be Finland, one of Peter's fathers. The nation looked over, and his eyes widened. Sealand knew his life was over, and he watched as Finland walked over.

"Petrus?" The nation had some belongings with him, and walked over, lugging the packages. The boy turned around, and his face grew stark white. While he was glad it was not Sweden, or England, he was still in trouble.

"Er…hello father…" He gulped, and the shop keeper looked to the elder nation and glared.

"I take it this boy is in your hands now?" She let go of the boy's ear, and he just stood in front of Finland with his head down. Tino looked up at the female, and blushed a little.

"Well…um I suppose, but please Miss…whatever have these two done? You simply can not go around apprehending children and automatically assume they are up to no good can you?"

The female shop keeper stood with her arms crossed and became furious. Of course she would be questioned like this, it wasn't obvious, but she made it sound awful.

"These two delinquents were caught "ogling" at one of my customers, while she was changing. I would think they have better manners, but it appears they do not."

Finland looked over at Giovanni, and then back at Peter, and was in total shock. He could not believe this.

"Is this true young man?" He approached Peter, and set a hand on the boy's shoulder. Always trying to be compassionate first, as Sweden never gave the child a word in because he did not deal with misbehavior in that way.

"Uh yes…well…it was…" Peter tripped over his words, and then Giovanni piped up.

"It was my fault…ughhh…let go of my ear woman!" He struggled, and Isabella let go with a scoff. Rubbing the side of his head, he pleaded with Tino. "Please don't punish Peter Mister Finland…It was all my fault."

Ignoring the little rant from the Italian child, Tino looked over at Isabella, and nodded his head.

"I apologize for what these boys have done, and the trouble they have caused. And to answer your question from before, yes Peter is most certainly in my hands." He handed off several packages to the child, who took them, and then giving a look to Isabelle, he cleared his throat. "I can not apologize enough, please whatever my irresponsible and naughty child did, he most certainly will be dealt with when he gets home." He cleared his throat. "Come along Peter…I believe Papa Berwald would like to have a word with you."

Peter looked back with a worried expression. He was very upset that he had even gone out and played with Giovanni. He walked and followed Tino, and the Vargas boy went to run, but was held back by his arm. He shouted after.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry Peter!" He looked to the shop keeper, who pulled at him.

"You're about to be very sorry…I know you, and I know where you live…come along, I need to speak to your brothers."

Romano just stood with a grim stare looking at his younger brother who was sitting at the table subdued after being lectured. The two older brothers had gotten a rather unpleasant visit by the local merchant, and now before them was the boy. Feliciano was shocked, but Romano was very angry.

"Giovanni Vargas…seriously? You were a peeping tom? What the hell were you thinking?" Gio just looked up, at the elder nation and slightly scoffed.

"Hmph…like you have never stared at a woman. Please…you guys never let me have any fun!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

"That is not my idea of having fun…well…maybe it is…but, that's besides the point, you are twelve years old, you are not old enough to be doing anything in that nature!"

This seemed to set off the nation, who like his older brother Romano, had a little angry streak in him. Giovanni glared, and stood right up.

"I am not a little child anymore Lovino! I am sick of you two treating me like one!"

Just when the eldest brother was about to respond, Feliciano walked over, and stood by the boy. He was he more understanding of the brothers, but he was still slightly upset too.

"Ahhh, you see Romano…it is fine. It was a little thing, and we can not hold him to this, since we were like that. I'll go make some pasta…" The nation walked away, but Romano held his arm back.

"No, no Feliciano, we are not going to let this one slide. I am going to take matters into my own hands. He's got a mouth that is minutes away from being slapped if he keeps it up."

Seborga knew that his brother was bluffing. He hadn't been really punished since he was a Chibi nation. Romano was usually the one who delivered chastisements. As he grew though, sometimes his attitude needed adjusting, he just didn't think at age twelve, it would still be a viable option. Feliciano who never liked the confrontation and whimpered slightly, and walked away. He went to the kitchen, but left an eye on his two brothers. Walking towards him, Romano just shook his head.

"You may not be a little child anymore Gio, but do not think for one minute that you are too old for a spanking."

Giovanni's eyes widened, and his hands flew back to the seat of his pants, and he started to back away.

"No…please, Romano! I am really sorry!"

Romano rolled back his sleeves, and went to walk forward, when all of a sudden another voice interrupted. It was Spain…the eldest brother…and it seems that he had stopped certain doom.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I was in the neighborhood…thought I would stop by, and you know, see what is going on?"

Romano walked over to Giovanni, and grabbed his arm. He spoke in a low tone.

"You are very lucky right now…but you aren't safe yet. The next little act like this, and you can be sure that your little self will be over my knee." He pushed the boy, and giving him one swat, sent him upstairs towards his bedroom. "You are punished for a week. Grounded young man. Go upstairs to your room. Feli will let you know when dinner is ready."

Gio looked over to Spain, and was slightly relieved that he had been saved, but he did not want to spend the remainder of his life in his room. He wiggled free of Romano's hand, and walked to the stairs, pouting, and stomped up them. Lovino heard this.

"You want to keep it down little brother? I wouldn't think I would need to teach you how to climb the steps properly."

"Yeah, yeah…ugh." Giovanni walked up the stairs, and once arriving to his room, he slammed the door, having the downstairs slightly shake.

Shaking his head, Romano was really not in the mood for these antics. The boy needed putting down with a firm hand, and age did not make a difference. He looked over to Spain, who seemed that arriving at this time was not a good thing, but he stayed, and slightly cocked his head.

"What's the matter _Mi Hermano_? Is the little one giving you trouble?" He walked over and set a hand on Romano's shoulder, but the nation just shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone Antonio…I don't need your help on anything. Just having a bit of a spat with Gio. Ugh…" Romano walked over to the table and sat down. Feliciano stood in the kitchen looking at Spain, and the very distressed Lovino. He frowned, and stirred the sauce that he was going to coat the pasta.

Spain scratched the back of his head, and had a semi frown. He walked over to Feliciano, listening to what Romano wanted and that was to be left alone. Antonio stood smelling the sweet smells from the large sauce pan holding the tantalizing red sauce. Italy looked at Spain and smiled.

"Do you want to stay and have some Pasta 'Tonio? I have made enough for all of us. I need to go and bring some to Giovanni, and…"

"Gio is not going to have any Feli, he is punished. What don't you understand about being punished?" Romano gave a glare to his incompetent brother, and just shook his head. This made Spain look over.

"Oh Romano…" Said Felicano, but he was going cut off by the angry glare of his brother.

"No, I said no. God, he isn't a little boy anymore…so he is going to be punished more severely." Lovino got up from his seat, but was pulled back by Spain. "What? Let me go 'Tonio!"

"You forget what a stubborn and annoying little brat you were Romano. Remember that, he must have got it from you." The nation looked to the angry Italian with a smirk. Sighing, and throwing his hands in the air, he looked over to his brothers and got up.

"I am going for a walk into town, perhaps I will just let off a little steam." He went to walk, and Feliciano called out to him.

"Hey, um…Romano…are you going to come back?" The younger brother's lip quivered and he looked upset. Cooking was his passion, and he loved to entertain and make a lot of food. Romano just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll be back, just put some aside okay?" He called out and did not wait for a response. Walking out of the door, Antonio and Feliciano just watched him, and then went back to talking among themselves.

Italy folded the pasta dough, and ran it through the pasta grinder. He was making a nice lasagna, and made sure the noodles were nice and thin, and then he would boil them in some water.

Spain watched this for a little while, but then soon grew bored, and walked into the living room to turn on a sports game. He flopped down on the couch, and sighed.

Giovanni meanwhile had sat at his desk, drawing a silly sketch of something. It wasn't fair that he had to be secluded in his room, while other children in the town got to play and be silly. He looked over at a picture on his desk, and it showed him, Lovino, and Feliciano. It was back when Giovanni was no more than five years old. They were smiling, all of them, and it had looked like they were having a good day. He remembered that day too, he was still little, and was able to have fun back then. Huffing, he got up from the desk, and walked over to the window, staring outside. He wondered what was going on with his friend Peter, and it was something that was making him wonder greatly.

Knowing his brother's were down stairs, he thought, if he was punished, then they wouldn't really check to see if he was alright. He figured he needed to do this right, so he walked back to his desk, took a piece of paper, and a pen, and scribbled on the scrap paper. He wrote in big letters "**KEEP OUT**". Once that was done, he walked to his bedroom door, and opened it. Peeking out, he heard talking going on downstairs, but he could not tell who it was. He planted the note to the door and closed it.

Going back towards the window, he needed to figure out a way to sneak out, but this would be difficult as the distance from the window to the ground was at least a twenty foot drop. Walking back over to his bed, he pulled out a sheet, and twisted it in his hand, making a make shift rope. Walking over to the window again, he slowly fed the rope out. The window overlooked a delightful backyard which Gio used to play in when he was very young. The town was on the other side.

As he slowly climbed down the window, he looked around. There weren't any neighbors around, and this was a good thing. Had the nosy neighbor Miss Hillsboro been out, he would have been nabbed. He got to the ground safely and decided to venture out back into the town, but he would have to take a new route, because he did not want to see that evil shop keeper woman.

As he left the yard he walked around the front, and putting his hands in his pocket, he whistled as he strolled towards the path that lead to the town, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw his brother Romano walking towards him. The elder nation did not see him, but still, he slightly freaked out. He quickly ran to one of the tall shrubs that were near the house, and he hide in them the best he could. This usually had worked in the past when he was younger.

Romano walked, and had a sour look upon his face. He had a nice time in the town, but he was still annoyed at his youngest brother. In his arms he carried a paper bag filled with certain goods. Walking to the door, he opened it with his key. Giovanni watched with wide eyes, and was thankful he did not get noticed. It would be the end of his freedom, not to mention his backside for sure.

Pushing the door in, and letting it slam behind him, Seborga let out a large sigh of relief, and he emerged from the shrubs. He now realized it was his chance to go out and explore more. Knowing that he was confined to his room, and the sign on his door, he would not be disturbed. He giggled, and ran down the path into town.

Back in the kitchen, Feliciano was adding layers upon layers of the noodles with cheese, and meat. He smiled as he did this. Spain had fallen asleep on the couch with the loud game on. Lovino waked through, still holding the bag, and arriving in the kitchen. He set the package on the table, and looked over to his brother. Smiling slightly, he spoke to him.

"Smells good Feli, uh…have you heard any words from the peanut gallery…upstairs?" he pointed towards the ceiling. Italy looked over to his brother, and shook his head.

"No, eh, I have just been cooking veeee. I suppose maybe one of us will go and check on him 'Si?" The nation kept his head down, and was continuing with the layers. Once that was done, he took the pan, and put it into the oven, setting the temp just right.

"Yeah, I suppose, but I will just have him wait a little bit more. I am still pissed. You have no idea how it is to be the one that has to be tough on that little rug rat." Romano walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. He grabbed a cola, and popped it open, taking a large swig of it. Feliciano closed the door to the oven and looked at him with sympathy.

"You know, you can talk to him brother. I am sure its better than getting mad at him all the time and…"

Lovino slammed down his drink, and got really upset.

"Che Palle Feliciano! Why should I hinder to his attitude when I should be right upside his head? I don't need that type of behavior from him, and you know it!" He sat down at the table, and Italy wiped his nose slightly and was slightly too afraid to respond.

In the town, Giovanni was having the little time of his life. He knew though, he had better head back, and glanced at the clock that was in the middle of the town square. He managed to pick up some chewing gum, and a bar of chocolate. These would satisfy him later, if he was not able to have any dinner, though he was slightly upset, because his big brother Feliciano was an excellent cook, and his mouth watered slightly as he thought of the cheese lopped pasta with tender tomatoes and bits of ground meat. He shook his head, and headed back to the house.

Spain who had woken up from the chatter in the next room got up from the couch, and lazily walked into the room, rubbing an eyes, and scratching himself. He yawned, and looked over to Feliciano, and then to Lovino.

"Hey, what is going on brothers? Is this any way to act when I have arrived as your honored guest?" He smirked, and Lovino just snarled.

"Oh shut up you goomba." The nation got up and put his soda in the sink, and then walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Spain just smiled, and did his part, grabbing some plates from the cubbords and setting the table.

"Eh Spain, only get out three plates…and then…" Italy looked behind him down the hall, so his other brother would not hear. "I will make Gio a plate when we are done. I just want to make sure he doesn't go hungry."

Winking his eye, Antonio nodded, and got the proper utensils. Italy walked over to the over, and opened the door. The fresh aroma of the melted cheeses and sauce permeated within the whole house. Spain's mouth was salivating, and he sat down, fork in hand, ready to eat.

Flushing the toilet, Lovino washed his hands, and walked from the bathroom, back down the hallway towards where his brother's were sitting. The three sat to a delightful meal. Eating, and talking about things. Giovanni came into the conversation, only to be changed by Romano.

The youngest nation made his way back to the house, but was now in a slight problem. He looked up to the window, and grimaced. Climbing down was no problem, but he always had troubles climbing up. Remembering the window at the shop all too well. Sucking in his breath, he felt he needed to do this, and walked over. He grabbed the sheet that was still hanging out of the window, and began.

Spain finished up, and wiped his mouth, then letting out a large belch, he smiled at Feliciano, and then looked to Lovino.

"Ah, so good little brother. I simply must come and visit again soon mang." He got up from the table, and walked over to the other brother, and slapped him on the back, making Romano jerk forward.

"Hey you bastard, what the hell are you doing?" He moved slightly, and glared at Spain.

"Love you too little brother. Haha, okay, see you two later. I need to go home and see what the others are up to." Spain went to the door. He was of course talking about Netherlands, and Luxembourg. He left, and Lovino stayed sitting. Feliciano got up and grabbed his and his brother's plate, and set them in the sink.

He then grabbed another plate, and started to put some pasta on it, but was stopped by his brother grabbing his arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing now? Are you bringing the little brat food now?" His eyes burned into Italy's.

"Stop it Romano. Gio needs to eat, so stop being such a grump." He filled the plate more. Romano got up, and scoffed.

"I'll be down in my room. Have to get some things taken care of. When he is done with that plate, you make sure he goes to bed." He did not look back at the other nation, and disappeared down the hallway, having the door to his room slam shut.

Giovanni was struggling climbing up, and once or twice he thought about calling for help, but it would have blown his cover, and he would surly be punished. He pressed up, and climbed up with all his strength.

Italy finished the plate, and dressed it with a side of bread sticks, and some shredded cheese over it. He smiled as he walked up the steps, and approached the smaller one's room. Looking to the door, he laughed a bit at the poorly written sign on the door. He knocked twice, calling out to his brother.

"Gio? Gionvanni?" He waited, while he held the plate.

Giovanni meanwhile froze. He heard the voice of someone calling him, and prayed it was not Romano. As he climbed up more though, he heard the tone, and noticed it was not his oldest brother, but Feliciano. He got a little less nervous, and inched his way further, but it was not working like he had hoped.

"Ugh…ehhhh…help?"

Italy put his ear to the door, and heard the faint sounds of someone saying something. He simply did not want to bust right in, but he was a tad bit concerned.

"Gio? Are you in there?" He twisted the door knob until it clicked, and he slowly opened the door. Much to the Italian nation's surprise, there before him was the arms and upper torso of his little brother in the window.

Feliciano's eyes narrowed, and he quickly put the plate down on the desk beside the door. He put his hands to his waist, and spoke in a low tone.

"Giovanni? Where are you going?"


	2. Sneaking into Town

The young nation just looked at his brother, and hoisted himself inside fully, dropping to the ground with a slight thud. He looked up, and though Italy's eyes did not seem angry, Giovanni did not want to test it, so he had to come up with a story, and fast.

"Eh, well Feli…I was up in my room, like I was supposed to be, and I needed to go to the bathroom…" He blinked his eyes fast, and nodded his head. This was the perfect lie. "I needed to go badly, and well, I didn't think I would be banned from going to the bathroom, but when I went to open my door, it was stuck. And being stuck, I had to go! So I decided to climb down through the window, but you came in just as I was going to go…and…ugh…I still hafta go!" He did a little dance, to help prolong the story. Feliciano looked at him, and quickly nodded.

"_Si', Si'_…go ahead, oh go little brother!" He stood aside, and let the nation go.

Seeing as he now had to complete the fabrication, he ran to the bathroom, and shut the door. Standing in the bathroom for a moment, the child breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe his luck. If it had been anyone else that was in his room, whether it be Antonio, or Romano, he would have been doomed. But Feliciano, he doesn't do anything, he would never lay a hand on him, mostly because he is afraid. Snickering, Gio flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. As he left the bathroom, he walked back to his room, where his brother was still standing.

"Ah, Gio…okay, have some pasta, and eat it all up. I will get your plate in a little bit. Okay little brother?" The nation pat the child's head, and though Gio wanted to slap his hand off, because he felt like he was treated like a little boy, he stayed content.

"Er, yes, thank you big brother." He sat down at his desk, and looked to the marvelous steaming plate of sauce, tomatoes, bread, and pasta. "Looks delicious Feli."

Italy smiled back at him, and walked away, closing the door behind him. He walked down the steps, and decided to get the dishes done, otherwise his older brother would never let him hear the end of it. As he arrived down to the kitchen, Lovino was standing there, drinking a glass of water. His eyes narrowed, and looking at his brother, and then the stairway, he spoke to the nation.

"So…Gio gets his dinner then?" He sipped from the glass, and watched as Italy shook his head.

"_Si'_, I just gave him the plate. It looks like he has been punished enough Romano. Can't he just come out of his room?" Setting down the glass slightly hard, almost making it break, the nation grew irate.

"No he can't come out of his room. He is punished. Don't you understand the meaning behind punishment? He is going to stay in there. He will not leave unless it is for his schooling, and using the bathroom. I am fed up, and if he tries anything funny, you had best believe he'll be in a lot of trouble."

Feliciano looked at Romano and with hesitance, nodded his head. He hated to see the boy punished. He would have rather they all live in perfect harmony, and not have anything disruptive happen. Course that was never going to happen since Giovanni and Lovino butt heads constantly. Romano was about to walk away down to his office, when he looked back to Feliciano.

"You going to do those dishes? They won't clean themselves little brother." He smirked, and then walked away.

Italy stood there slightly put off, but just shrugged his shoulders, and got to the washing of the dishes. Giovanni ate every last bit of his pasta, and leaned back in his chair, taking in the aroma still from his dinner. He wiped his mouth, and walked over to the window, peering outside. It was still early in the day, even though evening would fall soon, but the birds chirped, and other children played, and laughed. The nation scoffed. He could have been outside, had he not made the error of being caught. Just then something popped into his head. He walked to the doorway and though he could not leave his room, he decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Feli? Feli? Can you come up here? Big brother?" The boy called out, and heard water running. So he yelled louder. "FELI? FEEEEEEEEEEELI!"

Feliciano was humming while he washed, and had not heard the yelling just yet. As the calls for him became progressively louder, this alerted the attention of Romano who sitting his study had his ears perk up. He threw down a pen, and got up from his desk, walking out into the kitchen. He approached the kitchen, and saw his brother at the sink swaying back and forth washing the dishes, and he shook his head.

"HEY! Feliciano!" The nation yelled while holding two hands to his mouth, and then he grabbed a tomato off the counter and threw it at the nation's back, scaring Italy.

"Aghhhh…wh-what?" He turned around, and saw Romano standing there with a angry look upon his face. He pointed towards the stairwell.

"Giovanni is calling you. Why the hell can I hear him perfectly fine, and you can't? What do you have cloth crammed in your ears? Go and see what the hell he wants, and you better tell him to stop shouting.I told him he knows better then to yell like that in my house."

Nodding his head, Italy wiped his hands of the water, and walked from the kitchen towards the stairwell and looked up, gazing at his little brother. Seborga looked down, smiling, knowing he was safe with Feliciano looking up at him.

"Gio? What's the matter brother?" The elder nation smiled at him, and made his way up the stairs. Giovanni walked over to the empty plate, and took it over, walking to his brother.

"Here Feli, I am done. I suppose I will just stay in my room, and just pass the time, doing nothing." The nation said this with a sigh, hoping perhaps his nicer brother would let him do something. He looked over, and Italy was just staring at him while scratching his head.

"But um...why would you do nothing little brother?" Italy was very confused and did not understand why his little brother was going to be alone, and bored. Giovanni smirked, and knew he could take advantage of this situation.

There were certain board games the two older nations would play with when Giovanni was a little chibi nation. Since the boy had grown up, these board games were put away into storage in the cellar. Romano bitched and complained that they took up space, but it was nostalgia to Feliciano, and he did not want to get rid of them. Seborga looked up with a pouty little face.

"Feli...can you find the really, really fun games that we used to play with when I was little? If I am stuck in my room, perhaps maybe you can go downstairs and find them?" He gave the most precious smile to his brother, and of course Italy wanting to do anything for his brother, he smiled, and nodded his head.

"_Si' Si'_, I will go ahead and get the game, but eh...it might take a while, the games are put away, and well...okay...I will be back, again, it will take me a long while, but anything for my little brother."

Feliciano left the room in a hurry, and walked down the steps, and went to hunt for the game for his precious little brother. The plan had worked, and Gio could not believe it. He also knew that his other brother Romano was busy doing whatever it was that the nation did in his study, most likely drinking or something, reading racy magazines. Laughing a little to himself, the small nation walked over to the window and looked outside. It was still such a lovely day, at least two and a half more hours of sunlight, and he was not going to stay inside. He grabbed the sheet he had used before, and flung it out the window, trying one end to his bed, and making a tight knot. He breathed a sigh and slowly hoisted himself out, and down the window. Arriving at the bottom, he smiled up at the open window, and then quickly ran out of the yard, and back into town.

Lovino meanwhile sat at his desk, and slowly started to nod off. He had drank a couple glasses of whiskey, and it seemed to knock the nation out. Feliciano was searching and wracking his brains out trying to find the games so he could spend some time with the smaller nation. In town however, little Seborga was walking around just looking around at anything and everything that caught his eye. He kind of missed his friend Peter, and wondered how the other micro nation was. He thought about it while he stood there, and shivered. He knew that both the nation's fathers, Finland, and Sweden were strict, but especially Sweden...who was standing right there. Giovanni looked out into the crowd of people walking around and shopping, and noticed Sweden walking around, carrying a basket. His face stern, and seemingly annoyed at something. Course, this was what the nation always looked like. Seborga needed to find a place to go to, so that the elder nation did not see him, otherwise he knew he would be in for it. He quickly turned around, and walked in the opposite direction, towards a novelty shop, and walked in. If he could stay there until Berwald was out of site, then it would be fine.

As he walked around the store, the man behind the counter looked up, peering through his spectacles. He put down the paper he was reading and cleared his throat. Small children were not allowed to simply wander into his store without an adult. He set his hands down, and spoke in a low tone.

"Young man...hey you, young man! Get out of my store unless you are here with your mother or father. I don't have the time nor patience to deal with the likes of a child. Go on and get out!" he waved his hands, and Giovanni looked back at him, and scoffed.

"Hey, you can't tell me to leave, what if I have money to spend here old man?" The young nation was slightly put off, and sort of offended and just stood his ground, and waited. The shop keeper's eyes widened, and he stepped from behind the counter.

"Be off with you, rowdy child. I won't tell you again!" He wavered a finger, and Giovanni did not want to cause trouble, and slowly tip toed outside, not looking where he was going, and turning around found himself right in the arms of Mister Sweden. Seborga's eyes widened, and he froze, scared stiff. The elder nation looked down with a serious face, and spoke to the child.

"Vell, vell...vhat do ve have here?" The elder nation pulled the child by the arm, and walked over to a desolate place in the square, and stood him in front of him. Giovanni looked up with a gulp, hoping the nation wouldn't remember him, but of course the nation remembered him. The Italian nation had done something in the past, and was forced to apologize to Sweden and Finland for getting Peter in trouble.

"Ugh, please, let me go...I didn't do anything to you! Let me go!" Sweden kept a firm grip on the boy, and shook his head.

"You caused a lot of trouble vith my Peter. Ja, my Tino got him home, and told me...and I switched that boy's backside till it was bright red! So then tell me little Giovanni Vargas, vhy shouldn't you be treated the same hmmm?" He reached out and grabbed the boy by the ear, and Gio's eyes widened.

"Aghhhh, I am sorry, please don't, please don't hurt me...I just...I will apologize okay? I am sorry, I am sorry, please!" The nation had quite the grip, and the small nation could not do a thing.

"Vell...ve vill see. Let's see vhat your brothers have got to say about this. I know Peter was grounded, and I know it would be the same for you. Seems like someone is sneaky." He pulled at the child, and Giovanni had no choice but to follow along.

The walk back to the house was causing the micro nation to whine, and he begged for Berwald to unhand him, but Sweden just shook his head and walked. They soon arrived to the house, and the nation knocked on the door. Feliciano was still looking for the games, and did not hear, but Romano who had since been sleeping, heard the knocking, and woke up. He yelled towards the door for his brother to answer.

"Feli? Feli answer the door, I am busy!" The sloth like nation just stayed at his desk, but when the knocking became more persistent, Romano huffed and got up, walking towards the front door. "Coming, I am coming, ugh..." He opened the door, and his eyes got quite the surprise as there standing before him was Sweden, and in his grips, little Giovanni. "Berwald...GIOVANNI?"

Sweden pushed the boy in, and yelping, Gio was released from the grip on his ear, and with slight tears in his eyes, he stood there with his head down. The large nation of Sweden stood there, looking at the boy, and then back at Romano.

"Mister Italy...I have brought back your little brother...found him vandering in town...getting into some sorts of trouble. Hmmph...my Peter is punished...but it seems you are a little too lenient on your family. The nation adjusted his glasses, and Romano stood there totally aghast.

"No! Um...no, he was...is punished, and..." He looked back to the smaller nation, and completely blew up at him. "What the hell is the matter with you? Sneaking out? Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in you little brat?" Romano started to roll back his sleeves, and Gio gasped and tried to back away, but he couldn't go anywhere.

The loud shouts were heard by Feliciano who quickly ran to them and saw the three nations standing in the foyer. He was very confused as to why Giovanni was in the room, but even more confused as to why Sweden was here. Scratching his head, and with a smile, he spoke to the three.

"What is going on here?" The nation just needed to know what was going on, he was looking so hard for the games, and had gotten excited to play with his little brother. Sweden was about to respond, when Lovino stepped in.

"It seems that our dearest little brother decided to sneak out, and go find some type of adventure. Didn't seem to work though, Berwald was in town Feli, and kind enough to bring him back." The nation crossed his arms over his chest, and just glared at the boy.

Sweden nodded his head, and looked to the boy, and then back at the two adult nations. He did not say anything more, and turned his back to the three, and walked out the door, heading back to his own home. Feliciano was very confused now.

"Why...why would you sneak out Gio? I was going to find us some games, like you asked, and we were going to play and..."

The little nation looked up, and with his angry eyes, he shouted to the timid Italian nation. He could not believe the stupidity in his older brother.

"I never wanted to play games with you! What are you nuts? I was just saying that so I could go off and have fun. _Mio Dio_ you two! I never wanted to play stupid games and...OWWWW!" The boy was suddenly cut off by a swift smack to his backside, and he shuddered in surprise as he looked up and it wasn't Romano, but Feliciano. "Owww...ugh...um...Feli?" He rubbed at his bottom, and furiously rubbed away at the tear that had escaped.

Romano looked over with curious eyes, and could not believe that for once his brother was getting angry. He slightly smiled.

"Fratello...nice..."

"Quiet Romano, go make yourself useful, and grab me the wooden spoon from the kitchen." He glared to his brother, and quickly Lovino walked to the kitchen, leaving Giovanni, and Italy alone. The smaller nation gulped, and Italy continued talking. "I was going to do a nice thing for you little brother, and I seriously thought you wanted to spend some time together, but seeing as you were sneaky, and could have caused worry to me and Romano, I am going to take action, and give you a good licking!" He rolled back his sleeves, and approached the boy, grabbing Gio's arm.

"Aghhh...no, no, no, please Feli...don't! I will be good, and...and..."

"Shut up Gio, and take your smacking...its apparent you are very deserving of it!" Said Romano as he walked back in, handing his brother the spoon. Feliciano gave his little brother a glare, and pulled him over to a hallway bench, and sat down, hauling the little nation over his lap.

Giovanni wiggled, and tried to get free, but it was not going to work. He could not even remember the last time Feliciano spanked him. He might have been when he touched the stove. As he felt his pants, and undergarments be pulled down, he tried to reason.

"Please brother, please...not on my bare, I will be good, I will never sneak out again, oh please, you have to believe me!" The little nation was silenced by a quick smack to his bottom with the spoon Feliciano was holding, and Seborga cried out. "Owwwwww...ugh, please...stop now, I promise...I..."

"_Silenzio_ little brother!" Feliciano made the spoon land on the child's bottom with a loud thwack, hitting down harder, leaving an imprint on the child's backside. Giovanni kicked his legs, and cried with heavy and deep sobs.

Romano stood by, with his arms crossed, and nodding his head. This is something that should have happened hours ago, and he was very glad that the child was being punished now. Feliciano did not stop, and let the spoon continue smacking down upon the bared bottom. It was becoming very blush in color, and with the child crying out at each smack, for the first time ever, Italy did not feel bad for what was going on. Finally he had to see what Romano had to to deal with, and dish out all those times. Giovanni was miserable over his brother's lap, and gripped at the nation's pant leg, yelping each time the spoon landed on his poor exposed flesh. He could not even count now how many times he was struck, as his bottom was becoming very hot, and extremely numb. Letting the spoon hit down one more time, Feliciano then set the implement down beside him, and let the boy cry over his lap. He rubbed his back, and hushed him.

"There, there little brother, perhaps that will teach you..." He continued rubbing, and Giovanni who's eyes were as red as his posterior, simply shook his head, mumbling out words that could not be understood. His underpants, and trousers were adjusted, and he was stood up.

Feliciano stood, and gave the boy a small hug, but not before being interrupted by Romano, grabbing the boy by the arm.

"Upstairs with you, get right up those stair Mister. You wash up, put on your pajamas and go straight to bed. If I hear so much as a peep from you, it'll be worse, got it?" He pushed the child forward, giving him one last smack, and having the small nation utter a cry. He did not even respond, and ran up the stairs as quickly as his legs could take him.

Feliciano stood there looking at Lovino, and shook his head. He walked towards the kitchen, but his brother grabbed his arm.

"You okay? You know its not the end of the world. The little brat needed that..." His eyes just stared into Italy's. It was apparent the chastisement had been tough.

"_Si'_, I will be fine...I just need to be alone for a moment. I will be in the living room, I will talk to you later." He walked over, and was soon gone.

Romano stood there, not sure what to do, but soon walked down to his study, and within moments closed the door.


End file.
